


Drunk in Love

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nirn, One Shot, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: Do you like hot elf boys? Do you like the Elder Scrolls Universe? Then I have some tooth-rotting fluff to brighten your day! Reader is gender neutral and left up to your interpretation. Have fun lovelies!





	Drunk in Love

You hated him with all your spirit. Well, maybe hate was a bit strong. He was just… Frustrating? Infuriating? Your most dreaded customer?

Kaelil. That pompous jerk.

He just seemed like he couldn’t help himself, the way he touted his “Elven superiority”.

Kaelil came into your shop everyday it seemed like, buying assorted wares and potions while boasting about his latest military conquest for the dominion. You didn’t say much back, just politely nodding while he shopped, not wanting to scare off any coin you could get.

 

“Thank you for your patronage,” you said as cheerily as you could. Although he was an ass, he did buy a lot of stuff, giving you a fair amount of coin in return.

“You are lucky a mer of my stature gives you regular patronage,” he replied, a smirk on his lips before exiting your shop. Off to some battle you supposed.

You didn’t like Kaelil, but you had to admit one thing, he was a damn good looking mother fucker. His cheekbones were high and pointed, his eyes amber were sharp and predatory, his lips were thin but defined,his nose was slender but hooked adding to his masculine looks.His hair was white as snow and reached down to his waist. His light golden-tinged skin was flawless except for a small scar on the right cheek. You asked about it once, but he had simply stated; “that’s none of your business, is it?”

Why do all good looking men (and mer) have to be such dickwads?

And now, two drinks into your night out at the tavern, that blasted high elf had to waltz in there and take up the stool right next to yours.

“Your finest wine,” he said to the barkeep who simply nodded and handed him a small bottle. “Well, well. The little shop keeper drinking their sorrows away,” he smirked, eyes showing a glint of mischief.

“I have no sorrows that require drinking, Kaelil,” you said confidently before taking a long sip. 

This was going to be a long night.

“Then why are you drinking alone on such a night?” he suggested, eyes surveying the groups of men and mer loudly toasting and playing drinking games. 

“I could ask you the same question,” you countered, the high elf grimaced at the retort.

“Fair enough,” He plainly responded before taking a sip of his drink. “I dislike the the drunken conversation of my peers. For being mer of high standing, when drunk, they act like a bunch of lushes with no sense of common decency,” he huffed out, making you giggle slightly. Even though he was an asshole, at least now you knew he was an asshole to everyone. “So, shopkeep, what’s your excuse?”

“I don’t really have one. I just opened my shop recently and I don’t really know anyone in the area,” you said, scratching the back of your head.

“Ah, yes. Before you came this little hamlet didn’t have much to stop for. Between the wheat fields and that oaf of an orc running the smithy, there wasn’t much here for trading,” he affirmed as you hummed in agreement, sipping on your drink.

“So, why is a ‘mer of your high standing’ doing out in the middle of nowhere?” you asked, emboldened enough by your drink to poke fun at the elf. Kaelil’s eyes narrowed at your question before sighing.

“If you must know I am stationed in this region to keep an eye on any pockets of resistance towards the dominion,” he said as you flashed a confused look at the elf.

“They stationed you in the middle of nowhere? Why?” You questioned as you meet his gaze. For once, he didn’t look annoyed at you.

“Most rebellions start up far away from the ruling government. It is smart to keep agents in every part of the land, to keep it protected,” Kaelil explained, taking a long draw from the bottle.

“I guess that makes sense,” you agreed, not sure how else to contribute to the conversation. It was silent for a few moments before Kaelil waved over the barkeep once more.

“Another drink, on me,” he offered to you. You were in shocked, the mere notion of Kaelil doing something nice for you was insane. Maybe he was a nice drunk?

“I can pay-” you started but was cut off by Kaelil shoving the coin into the barkeep’s bewildered face, who simply slid the drinks to your side of the counter and walked to the clear other side of the bar.

“Just take the damn drink,” Kaelil grumbled before grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

“Fine, what for?” you questioned suspiciously, slowly picking up the new drink and taking a tiny sip.

“I enjoy your company. You’re more educated than the rest of these bumbling idiots,” he said looking down into his drink. You swore you saw a small smile from the elf, but excused it as your mind playing tricks on you. 

“Thanks? I think.”

“You’re welcome.”

~~

After many drinks and hours later, you become more daring in the questions you ask you elven drinking buddy.

“Are you like, attractive in elf terms?” you blurted after staring at his fantastic cheekbones for WAY too long.

“What?” he looks at you with wide eyes filled with shock. Only one thing to do, backtrack furiously.

“I just heard the town’s girls talk about how handsome you were. I was wondering if you get the same reaction with elves,” you excused, a blush showing on your face. Internally, you chastised yourself for being so stupid.

“Pfft, hardly. I am too gaunt, plus this scar doesn’t help,” Kaelil said bitterly, taking a long drink. 

“Seriously? Elven standards are harsh,” you said in disbelief, staring at this handsome god of a mortal being.

“What of you?” he asked, side-eyeing you.

“What do you mean?” you tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

“Are you attractive for a human?” he asked more clearly. Kaelil was staring right at you. A part of you wanted to disappear into the floorboards.

“I guess I’m pretty average,” your non-committal answer was met with a huff from the elf.

“To me you’re anything but,” he mumbled, staring into the bottle of his drink with a forlorn stare. You froze as he said that. Your was mind going over if he actually said that or if you were hallucinating. It had to be wrong. Your mind had to be playing tricks on you, right?

“Wait. What did you just say?” You asked, looking over at the high elf in confusion. He sighed before turning his attention to you.

“I said that aloud, didn’t I?” He said with a voice filled with dread. His eyes full of concern.

You weren’t crazy. You had heard him correctly. He liked you? God, you felt a damn school girl for thinking like that. But he was handsome and he was pretty nice tonight, even though a he was still bit egotistical. 

“Yeah,” you said back, unsure of how else to respond.

“Great. I knew this was a bad idea,” he groaned, moving off of his stool and out towards the door. You didn’t know what to say, but followed him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Once you followed him out the door of the tavern, the cold air of autumn hit you, the light of the full moon made it easy to see Kaelil trekking in the direction of his small home.

“Wait!” You called out to him, but he didn’t stop walking away. You jogged up to him called out to him once more. He finally stopped.

“What?” He asked, he sounded meak, not like the egotistical elf you knew.

“Uh, please don’t go I just, uh, think you’re pretty amazing. Well, I didn’t like you before tonight, but you showed me a different side of you and I think you’re great. So, uh, what I’m trying to say is-” you blabbered out before a large hand gently caressed your cheek. When your eyes meet his, you noticed Kaelil’s expression, a gentle smile with a loving twinkle in his eye. His face grew closer to yours. You felt your heartbeat irregularly as his lips settled only a centimeter away from yours, his breath making you shiver. 

“You need to learn when to be silent, my dear,” he whispered before his lips met yours. It was a chaste kiss. His surprisingly lips settled on yours for a brief moment. To you, it felt like an eternity and a millisecond at the same time. He parted away from the kiss and reached for your hand. He softly brought your knuckles up to his lips and kiss your hand just the same. But this time, you could see his eyes. Usually they were sharp and filled with annoyance. Now his amber eyes seemed softer, with a loving passion. 

“Good night, my little shop keeper,” he whispered before giving you a quick peck on the cheek and continued towards his home.

“N-night,” you called back to him, lamely rubbing your cheek in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: edgymonsteruniverse.Tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to send messages and/or any requests there. Thanks!


End file.
